March Us To The Grave
by Wrestlin Marcher
Summary: Yes, here is the first couple of chapters to my story. It has some mild language and "thematic" themes in it but...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

A young man, roughly the age of 14 and is a freshman in high school, is lying peacefully asleep in his bed. His fairly built body and 6 foot height put his feet near the end of the bed. His brown hair isn't very long and his skin is very tan most of the year. The alarm clock on the nightstand shows 5:59. The silence is instantly shattered as the alarm clock rings loud and long.

"Ahh!" the kid yells as he is awoken up from his deep sleep. He yawns and shakes himself awake. As he looks at the clock and around his room, which is covered in many posters, trophies, and medals from the various sports he does.

The kid walks to his closet and grabs some clothes out of it and puts them on. He stumbles over his sheep dog, which is asleep at the foot of his bed on his way to the door. He walks downstairs with a yawn, rubbing his head. He finds his dad awake at the table reading the newspaper. His father is around the age of 45 and beard is growing slightly gray from age.

"Morning Hewey," he said, calling his son by one of his nicknames. Hewey smiled at his dad and shook his head.

"Morning old man," Hewey replied as he started packing his backpack. He slowly packs as his dad finishes the paper.

"Try not to miss the bus this morning like you did yesterday," his dad said as he put the paper down and said goodbye. He left and went into the garage and started his car. His dad was gone in a matter of minutes, speeding out of the garage and off into the street. He waves one last goodbye as he heads up the street, disappearing from view.

A few minutes' later, Hewey grabs his instrument and leaves his house, heading toward the bus stop at the top of the hill. He reaches the top of the hill and finds himself to be the first person there. One of his many friends comes up the street behind him, having left a few minutes later. The kid is short, stocky, and not very well built, though he is a good cross country sprinter and drummer.

"Morning Hewey," he said coming up behind and tossing a to him. He smiled as the muffin soared toward Hewey's head.

"Morning Drew," Hewey replied as he turned caught the muffin at the last second. He smiled and shook his head as he took a bite of the muffin.

Hewey and Drew have a short conversation, consisting of what classes they have and what kind of homework/ tests they didn't do or study for. The bus comes to a stop and Hewey laughs as he notices that other people have arrived while they were talking. The two get on the bus and sit across from each other. The bus ride is long but it seems very short to Hewey because he used the bus ride to study for the big history test he has first period.

The bus comes to a halt and Hewey hits his head on the seat in front of him. There were a few laughs coming from the people behind him but he ignores it. Muttering a curse and putting his pen light and history book away and he gets off the bus. Hewey and Drew continue their conversation as they walk to the band room. They pass many of their friends in the hall as they make their way to the band room. As they pass this one locker though, Hewey's eyes wander to the person who has it. The girl is opening her locker as he passes, so she doesn't notice him. The girl is a very beautiful freshman, who Hewey has known since he was in seventh grade, when he met her during band. She plays the piccolo in band and goes by the nickname Emy. Emy flicks her hair long dirty blonde hair back as they pass. They continue on and finally reach the band room.

"Good morning Hewey and Drew," the band director says when they enter the room. The band director was setting up the chairs for his first period class when Hewey volunteers to help.

"Good morning Mr. Burke," Hewey replies as he finishes and goes and gets his instrument out to go do his normal practicing. Drew walks in a few minutes later, his drum sticks still in his backpack as Hewey comes out of the back room holding his instrument after putting his case away. Hewey is a trumpet player, the same as his oldest brother was. He is also about to become one of the section leaders in the marching band, even though he is only a freshman.

A few minutes later one of their friends enter the room. She is another freshman who plays trumpet and is also in marching band. Her brown hair falls around her face and she tries in vain to get it to stay up but fails horribly. The girl can sometimes act very strangely but most of the time though she is just happy and hyper.

"Morning Beck," Hewey says as he finishes the scale. He lowers the instrument and puts it across his lap with a sigh.

"Hey Hewey," the girl says as she comes and sits next to him and waits for him to start practicing again.

Hewey practices for a few more minutes and then reviews for his history test again. A few minutes after he is done reviewing, the bell rings, signaling that they only have 5 minutes before they have to get to class. Hewey puts his instrument away and grabs his bag.

"Just remember, first day of marching band is after school tonight!" Hewey said with a laugh, as they left the band room. They spend a few more seconds, finish up another conversation before departing to the many different classes they have.

Chapter Two

The ringing of the school bell filled Hewey's ears as he was woken up from his sleep during the final period of the day. The teacher had given them the period off because she had left her schedule at home. Hewey sat up and hit his head on the back wall, causing the black haired girl next to him to laugh. He stood up and grabbed his things; his backpack was packed long before he took his nap. Hewey shook his head as he let the girl that had laughed at him by before leaving the room and going into the already filling hallway.

Leaving his Geometry classroom Hewey headed toward the band room. Finally, after all this waiting its finally started, he thought to himself as he turned the corner and ran straight into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me help you," he said as he picked up the persons books.

"Thanks," the person said and as Hewey looked up it turned out to be the piccolo player from earlier. Grinning, Hewey handed her last book to her.

"Anytime," Hewey said slyly as she walked passed to where her locker was.

Hewey continued on to the band room where he threw his stuff down, and made a bed out of 4 empty chairs. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes, as the room around him filled up with the many eagerly awaiting people.

A few minutes later Hewey felt a slight jab in his side as one of the older section leaders punched him in the side. He immediately sat up and looked around for who did it.

"I am looking for a guy that goes by Hewey. Someone said you might know him," the section leader said as Hewey sat up.

"This is him, what do you need?" Hewey asked staring at the section leader from where he was sitting.

The section leader smiled and tossed a binder at him. "They have our show already picked out, here is the formations and crap were doing," he said opening the binder and showing him some of the pictures.

"The shows already been picked?" Hewey asked giving him a puzzled stare. "When do we get the music for it?" he asked shaking his head.

"We should get it later tod..." the section leader said before getting cut off by the band director, who had started making an announcement.

"I need everybody's attention," the band director called and the band slowly got quiet. "I need to see all the freshmen go over there and the rest of the band to come over here," he said showing the groups where to go. "I also need to see the section leaders for a quick meeting in my office," he said ending it and the rest of the band started talking again.

"Come on, we got a meeting," the section leader said, leading the way. Hewey followed him in silence, trying to avoid most of the people's eyes around him.

They reached the office and the section leader stepped in.

"Your not supposed to be here," one of the adults that were standing around the door said to Hewey.

"But I got this thing that they needed section leaders and so I went to the clinic and did all the stuff," Hewey pleaded, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Sure, now wheres your proof of this?" the adult asked as Hewey reached into his bag and brought out a sheet of paper.

"Well I'll be damned, you are one. Now get in there, the meeting is starting," the adult said and before Hewey had a chance to react he pushed him into the room.

"Nice of you to join us Hewey," the director said as Hewey stumbled into the room. The room was filled with the various section leaders, all of them either juniors or seniors.

Hewey muttered an apology and sat down next to the section leader that had confronted him earlier. The director's speech was long and it went over the many details of what they were going to do this year. The ending included what they were going to do today, which was to teach and re teach the band how to march. The meeting concluded and they left the office, Hewey getting a few strange looks from the low brass and clarinet section leaders.

Chapter Three

"Detail attend hut!" Hewey's voice boomed across the section of the field they had and as one the trumpet section came to attention. Hewey sighed and waited for the other section leader to start.

"Alright now form a block, since we have nine people we make a 3 by 3 block, now move!" the other section leader yelled as the trumpet section moved into its block formation. The harshness of the section leaders tone made the section move quickly.

"Alright now on my count you forward march eight steps, backwards march eight steps, and then I call you to halt," the section leader said as he counted off the move. The block moved fairly well going forward but one person fell on the way back.

"Freshman get over here," the section leader said as he pointed to the freshman who had tripped. The freshman came up, looking slightly scared at the moment. "What is your name?" the section leader asked and waited for a reply.

"My names BJ," the freshman said shakily as he came to attention. As he stood at attention the section leader shook his head.

"Well that's a nice name, now drop and give me fifty pushups," the section leader said and the freshman dropped to the dirt.

Hewey bit his lip as the group circled around the section leaders and watched the kid do the fifty pushups. After about two minutes the kid was done with his pushups and was back on his feet, the front of his shirt covered in dirt.

"Has this taught you a lesson about screwing up?" the section leader asked cruelly and there were a few muttered responses.

A few minutes later the band director dismissed the weary band. BJ was standing alone and Hewey came over and started a conversation with him.

"Don't mind him, he is just acting this way for some odd reason," Hewey said trying to comfort him.

"How would you know, your only a freshman like me?" BJ said angrily and pushed Hewey out of his way as he left the field.

Hewey turned to try and say something but a hand on his shoulder held him back. He turned and it turned out to be a flute section leader with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Just let him go, he will be fine," she said removing the hand from his shoulder. "Why that section leader hasn't been fired has been beyond me. I think that's why they chose you," she said smiling and patting his shoulder.

Hewey shrugged and shook his head. "Yeah I was wondering why they had asked me to become one, my names Hewey by the way, what might yours be?" he asked, wondering what the girls name was.

"My names Brandi," she said smiling and they started to walk back to the band room, talking. They reached the band room and departed. Saying goodbye, Hewey put his instrument away and took the case with him as he went back into the main hallway.

This has been one very long day, he thought to himself and looking down at his watch. He muttered a curse as he noticed what the time was and started to run to the wrestling room.

Chapter Four

The shriek of a whistle sounded and Hewey sprinted across the room once again. Down and back he went, for what seemed to be the hundredth time this practice. Hewey wiped the sweat from his eyes and regained his breath. His teammates around him were all enjoying it more then he was. Hewey was about to become a starting wrestler on the varsity team but still had some major work to do in the off season.

"Oh so close, you were 1/10 of a second off, lets try again. Sprint!" the coach yelled and blew his whistle again and they flew off once again and ran down and back. Hewey came to a halt at the end and prayed that they had finally made it.

"Well look at this, you finally made it, take a water break," the coach said with a laugh as he put his stopwatch away and sat down against the wall. Hewey wiped the newly formed sweat on his face and walked out of the room into the cool refreshing halls.

"Can't believe you made that last one Hewey," a senior said with a grin as he patted Hewey's back and went to get some water.

"Yeah I didn't think I could either," Hewey replied with a grin and wiping his face on his shirt. He went to the water fountain and waited his turn in line. He leaned against a wall and touched his sweat soaked shirt, which nearly got stuck to the wall.

On his way back to the wrestling room he noticed that people were around and sometimes watching them when they had wrestled. Not noticing it before he now noticed some people from his band, not knowing that he was a wrestler.

Hewey re entered the wrestling room and talked with some of his wrestling friends for a few seconds before the coach called them back to practice. The next two hours that were left in practice were straight drilling. They drilled the moves they learned when they were on JV and some new moves. Those last two hours felt like they would drag on forever, at least that's what Hewey thought of them. After the practice was over the coach started his speech, which usually went on for about 10 minutes.

"That practice was so long and exhausting," Hewey said as they went into the locker room to shower. They put their stuff away and showered, discussing many of the things they did that night in the smelly locker room. As they were leaving, the senior that had came up to him earlier, made a very hilarious dumb blonde joke.

Hewey laughed at the seniors joke as they left the locker room. He said goodbye to the senior and started down a hallway. The door at the end of the hall opened and a group of girls walked through. Holy crap I know all of them, Hewey thought to himself as he saw and noticed that they were all in band. He spotted one of his friends in the group, a rather short and dark haired girl named Jess. She is kind of a preppy goth, who plays the mellophone in marching band. He also noticed the piccolo player he had a crush on was in the group. All of them stared at him as he passed but then went back to their conversations.

Hewey walked outside and waited for his dad to arrive. His dad arrived a few minutes later and he jumped in the back of the huge gray van.

"Have a good day?" his dad asked, not being able to tell if his hair was wet from the practice or from the shower.

"It was good, that test in history this morning was very easy," Hewey replied with a grin, his dad having reviewed it with him way too much to forget about it now.

"Well that's good. Moms supposed to have dinner ready by the time we get home," his dad said with a grin as he heard his son's stomach growl from the lack of food.

"Well that's good," Hewey replied as they left the parking lot and headed towards home.

Chapter 5

Hewey was sitting in a dimly lit room, during marching band practice. The time given to the sections were for passing off the music they had to have memorized.

Hewey sighed as he listened to Beck play her part in the opening to the show. He shook his head and waited for her to be done.

"Well Beck, you have a whole lot of work to do on that," he said pointing at the very hard music that he was barely able to do himself.

"Yes I will try harder next time," Beck replied and left the room. The next one to come in played it just a little bit better then Beck but had no tempo or anything.

"You got to work on that tempo, you speed up sometimes," Hewey said as he stopped playing. The kid nodded and left the room.

Hewey leaned back in his chair and yawned. Never knew it was going to be this hard, he thought to himself and noticed that his people were done for now. He got up and left the room and headed to the main room.

When he had arrived he found that his section leader and Brandi were in an argument about something.

"Why don't we settle this over a paintball game then?" he asked her angrily.

"Anytime, anywhere, anyplace," she replied coolly back to him, smiling.

"Tomorrow at noon at the local paintball range we shall settle this," he said glaring at her.

"Alright, tomorrow it is, good thing we don't have school that day," Brandi said with a laugh.

Hewey looked at the trumpet and flute/ piccolo players that had gathered around watching. Emy, the piccolo player he likes, turned and saw his confusion and started to explain the situation to him.

"But you outnumber us two to one," Hewey said with a sigh and Emy laughed.

"Well were a bunch of girls, you shouldn't lose against a bunch of girls should you?" she said smiling and patting him on the shoulder before the section leader dragged him and his section over to a corner.

"Alright guys and girls, we have a paintball game against the flutes. Now if we lose tomorrow I am going to have to go naked to school one day," he said shaking his head. "You will give your best because if you don't, I will find out," he said wearily.

Hewey glanced around at the group, which were barely suppressing smiles of joy. They could lose on purpose and they know I would cover for them, Hewey thought to himself and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Anyway, we have a lot of work to do, our arcs need to get better," the section leader said, changing the subject completely.

"And the passing off of the music should be done by Friday," Hewey added and sighed. "You guys need to work more on the things I said to work on and you guys will be fine," Hewey said smiling and shaking his head.

"Yes, listen to what Hewey says about the music and what I say about the show," the section leader said smiling and then turning and walking away.

"Alright guys, you heard him, we got lots of work to do, now lets get it done!" Hewey said smiling. He saw BJ and Beck were in a very interesting conversation so he started to lead the rest of the group back on task. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day, he thought to himself as he had them practice as a group a few times.

"Beck you're a bit sharp and BJ you're a tad flat," Hewey said when he heard them play together. He shook his head and moved on to the next pair who were relatively in tune with each other.


	2. Chapter 6, The game

Chapter 6

The noonday sun shown through the trees of the woods at the paintball range as the two teams lined up and set down the rules. The rules included that if you are hit when you are on the other side, you are sent to jail, that simple. It is a makeshift capture the flag game, so you have to bring the flag to your side of the field to win it.

"All right heres the plan," the section leader started as the flute section went to their end of the field. "Me and Hewey will split you into two groups, one for each section leader." He said explaining to the group. The group nodded and looked expectantly at Hewey, who was leaning against one of the nearby trees.

"Alright, BJ, Beck, Jess, and you are going with me," the section leader said to the group. "The rest of you go with Hewey," he said before turning and started explaining the plan to his half.

"All right just follow me and don't get yourself hit until we are near their flag," Hewey said smiling and standing up. There was a loud tone and the game started, Hewey leading his group in from the right and the other section leader from the left.

They advanced a few paces and there were some loud noises to their left. Hewey motioned for them to take cover behind some bushes while he went to check it out. This was a suicidal thing for him to do but he didn't feel like sacrificing someone else to do it. He opened the bushes in front of him and the black barrel of a paintball gun was pointed at his mask.

"Who is this?" a girls voice came from the other side of the bush. The figure moved out from the bush and the person turned out to be Beck.

"Beck you scared the crap out of me, where are all the rest in your group?" Hewey asked and she shook her head. Damn, he thought to himself as he stood up and motioned for her to follow him back to the others.

"Alright the other team was ambushed and now are in jail, I all of you to get back and defend the flag. I am going to go and try to get the others out with Beck here." He said in one long breath and then nodded for Beck to follow as he lead his way through the next set of bushes.

"Did you manage to get any of them?" he asked Beck as he stopped and motioned for her to stop as well.

"No they came out of nowhere and hit us, I saw BJ go down and then ran for it. The rest of them I do not know." She said with a sigh.

"You did what you had to do, that's all we could have asked," Hewey said before leading the way again. They crossed the centerline, onto the flutes side, and it seemed like everything had been muted. Their footsteps seemed very loud as they slowly made their way to where the jail was.

When they got to the jail, the only person in there was BJ and the section leader. Where is everyone else, he thought to himself as he motioned for Beck to lead the way. Beck walked up and tagged the section leader free and the section leader came to where Hewey was. As she was about to tag BJ 4 paint balls, a few to the stomach and one to the arm hit her. She muttered a curse and stepped into jail.

The section leader looked at Hewey and shook his head. "This is not good, they got BJ and me before the rest of the section was captured, the rest were probably driven out by now." He said, in a very distant voice. "I will get my revenge," he said to himself, just loud enough for Hewey to hear.

There was a rustling in the bushes ahead of them and both stood transfixed. The rustling stopped and there was a few hushed words spoken.

"I think they have us surrounded," Hewey said in a quiet voice, knowing that they probably had someone getting the flag at this minute. A figure jumped out from nowhere and knocked the section leader to the ground. Hewey dived into the bushes where the figure was just standing, as the rest of the team jumped out.

"Well looky here, we got the leader," the voice came from the figure that knocked down the section leader. The figure turned out to be Brandi, one of the flute section leaders.

"Hewey is still out there," the section leader gasped out as he was brought up by three of the flutes. He laughed as they pressed the gun up to his mask and fired. "You heard me, Hewey will win this for us!" he said laughing.

Brandi shook her head and there was a ping against her mask. Oh shit, she thought as she noticed it was paint, and the three others around her were all covered in the same paint.

The section leader smiled as Hewey came out of the bushes grinning. "Sorry but I just had to, you looked so tempting," he said with a grin. Brandi glared at him as they went to the jails. Hewey leading the 3 girls to their jail and the section leader was left to go to the other one.

"There are still 10 more of us out there," Brandi said as Hewey pressed his gun into her back and pushed her forward.

"Yes but they will probably be found sooner or later," Hewey said with a laugh as he led them to jail. An hour later most of the flute section was rounded up by what was left of the flag guards, which was only another freshman, and Hewey.

"Hey were missing one," the other freshman said and Hewey nodded in agreement.

"You take left, I will take right," Hewey said, as he went to the right and the other one went to the left. This is it, the final fight, Hewey thought to himself as he went. He heard the other freshman's voice and knew that it was just he and the other.

Hewey slowly walked back to where they had first been ambushed and waited, listening to his surroundings. A figure leaped out at him and he felt his mask fall off and he hit the ground. He reached for his gun, but it was a few feet away, under a bush. He muttered a curse and the two scrambled for the gun, suddenly something moved above them and they looked up. It was the section leader and Hewey and the figure stood up at the same time. The other figure turned out to be Emy. Her mask was in the dirt a few feet away and she slowly backed up.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" the section leader asked, pointing the gun at her head. "I said I would have my revenge and now here it will be settled."

Emy stood stiff, scared and not believing what was happening. Hewey, who had been standing to the side for the time looked at the section leader. What the hell is he doing, he thought as he noticed the section leader squeeze the trigger of the gun.

"NO!" Hewey yelled and as the paintballs whizzed towards Emy's face he jumped in the way. The paintballs struck him, twice in the forehead, once in the eye, once in the shoulder and once in the cheek. He fell back, hearing the cursing of the section leader and the blowing of the judge's whistle. Hewey hit the ground hard and felt a soft hand touch his face, and a drop of water hitting it before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 7, The revovery

Chapter 7

Pain ran through his body as Hewey opened his eye slowly. The pain in the other eye was too much so he couldn't open it. He looked and saw many people in the room around him. He found himself in a hospital room, Hewey noticed his parents and his two older brothers, who must have drove here while he was unconscious. There was another, the face he couldn't see the persons face but he could tell it was a girl. Her hair was dirty blonde but he still couldn't tell who it was. There was a knock on the door and his dad woke up. His dad walked over to the door and opened it, a doctor coming in. Closing his open eye, Hewey listened to the conversation.

"Will he be alright?" his dad asked with a shaky voice. His dad looked like he had been under a lot of stress very lately.

"Yes but I don't think he will be able to play paintball again. So who is this?" the doctor asked as he pointed to the girl who was asleep near the bed.

The rest of the conversation was cut off because they turned and noticed he was awake.

"Well I guess you heard your situation, your fine," his dad said to him, smiling and shaking his head.

"Yes I guess I should leave you alone," the doctor said, leaving the room and shutting the door. As the door shut, his dad grinned at him.

"When did they come down?" Hewey asked as he motioned to his older brothers. One of them stirred awake and noticed that Hewey was awake. He woke up the other one, and finally the other two that were sleeping, woke up.

His family greeted him with a few grins and his mother shaking her head and kissing his uninjured cheek. The other girl shied away and stood alone, as if waiting to be addressed. His parents left the room and left the 3 brothers and the girl alone.

"So what is the real story behind this? We heard you had a paintball accident," the oldest one said shaking his head.

"Yeah what happened?" the middle child asked, grinning at him.

"Well..." Hewey started and told the story up to the ending.

"...so the section leader turned on the girl and fired and I..." Hewey's voice drifted off but his brothers got the point. They knew that he was the brave one of the family and the only one that would sacrifice themselves to save another.

"Oh, hah, that's good. Come on Kyle, lets go get something to eat," the older brother said dragging Kyle out of the room and turned back, winked at Hewey and shut the door.

The girl came over and Hewey noticed that it was Emy. He gave her a puzzled look with his one eye that was open and gave a false grin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, after a very long, tense moment. She blushed and shook her head.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did back there, you saved my life and I owe you for that," Emy said smiling and coming over to him.

"Your welcome," Hewey said smiling and sitting up in his bed. She came over and kissed him on the lips lightly. Hewey was surprised by that and Emy backed away blushing.

"I have to go now," she said blushing and leaving the room. His oldest brother came in and sat at the foot of his bed. Grinning, Hewey shook his head.

"She kissed you didn't she?" his oldest brother asked and by the blush Hewey gave, he knew that was true. His brother patted him on the shoulder and said, "She's a keeper," before leaving.

Hewey smiled and laid back down in his bed, still grinning at the thought of his first kiss. This should be an interesting few days, he thought as he closed his eye and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 8, Returning

Authors note: Sorry for short chapter, all I can say is, I think that this is a good part of the story and should be included. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

A few days following the incident on the paintball range, Hewey returned to school. Word of what had happened had spread like wildfire through the whole school and even the teachers were talking about it.

Hewey sat in his seventh period class, the final one of the day, and looked up at the clock. Why couldn't this class have taken longer, he thought to himself as the last minute ticked away and the bell rang. He stood up from his desk; his things packed long before, and exited the room with the usual mob of people. He took his time getting to the band room, almost sensing that they were going to accomplish nothing today.

Hewey entered the room and went to where his section was waiting for him. He realized something when he sat down, not being talked to by the section. Oh my god, I am the only section leader, he thought to himself and shaking his head.

The rest of the band filled into the room and Hewey got a few looks coming from the flute section. The band director took the podium. "Alright quiet now, I need you to be quiet. I have a few announcements before we begin," he said and the band was quiet. "First, we have lost and regained a few people. We have lost one of our members. He was a section leader, but he got his job done. Other then the last incident, nothing he did was wrong," the band director said and there were a few laughs from the trumpet section.

"The one we have regained would be Hewey, who has just gotten out of the hospital from the same incident as the section leader. Well lets get this started then, section leaders I need a few words with you before we begin." He said and the band went back to as they were before he had talked to them.

Hewey got up and headed to the normal place where they had their meetings. He was the last one to enter the room and when he did, most of the section leaders smiled at him. The band director wasn't in there and the door was already closed.

"That was a very brave thing you did back there," Brandi said smiling at him. Grinning, Hewey opened his mouth but before he could answer, the door behind him was opened and the band director stepped in.

"Well we seem to have everyone here, so let's start this." The band director started and finished the meeting a few minutes later. He smiled at them and dismissed them to go tune their sections and Hewey was the last one to leave, once again.

Hewey went back to his section and was greeted by their grins. "Alright lets start tuning," he said as he played a G. He went around and finally tuned all of them, his lips a little bit sore from not playing in the past two days.

After the tuning Hewey shook his head "Lets head out to the field and start doing our things for the show, just remember I am just out of the hospital so don't give me such a hard time," he added to the end with grin as he watched them start to head out to the field.

Brandi was doing the same with her section and then walked over to Hewey. "Brave thing you did there," she said smiling at him.

"I couldn't let her get hit, so I just..." Hewey's voice trailed off and Brandi knew what he meant by that. She turned away and left him to his business. Hewey turned and walked out the band room doors, to find his section and teach them, in a way that they had never been taught before.


	5. Chapter 9, The Day Before

Authors note: Another fairly short one, kinda had a bad day the day i wrote thism but I have fixed it up so the grammer is almost good. Sorry for 'nother short

Chapter 9

"Detail attend hut!" Hewey's voice boomed at the trumpet section once again. "Listen, you keep wasting time, now listen to me!" he said through gritted teeth. Only about half the section was even paying attention to him and the other half was barely holding on. It had been 10 days since he had gotten out of the hospital and it was the day before one of their major competitions. "Do you want to take last?" he said in a distant voice that was unlike his.

"Well if you treated us a little bit better," one of the stubborn kids said to him. Most of the section turned and looked at the kid with cold rage in their eyes.

"You freaking want to try this? Do you want to try this combined with all the other crap I'm doing? We would be one piccolo player down if you were in my position." Hewey said, trying to keep his voice from cracking and the last word coming out nearly at a shout.

The stubborn kid backed off after that. The rest of the group didn't talk to the kid for the rest of the practice. Signs of the amount of stress that was being applied to Hewey were starting to appear.

After practice, Hewey collapsed on 5 of the chairs when they reentered the band room. His friends that he had before marching band were slowly drifting from him and the newer ones were replacing them.

Someone came over and sat on his feet, the person he couldn't tell whom it was but he knew it was a girl. Hewey reached up and scratched his head with one of his hands. The girl reached over and touched his hand on the way back down from his head. Hewey opened his eyes and found that the girl turned out to be Emy. She smiled at him as he tried to sit up and he shook his head as he did.

"Why are you still here, practice ended 20 minutes ago," Hewey said wearily as he looked into her light blue eyes. Emy smiled and shook her head as she started to explain.

"Well I am just worried about you, you have been under a lot of stress lately and I just wanted to make sure you're alright," she said blushing slightly and brushing the hair out of his eyes. Hewey blushed a bit but smiled anyway.

"I am fine," Hewey lied to her and put on a grin to make it more believable. She smiled and shook her head.

"That's a lie, I saw your little conversation with that stubborn kid during practice. You seemed really stressed out then, and that's really why I came over. How's your wrestling coming?" she asked, changing the subject and Hewey shook his head wearily.

"Well it's getting a bit worse and the stress isn't helping it much," Hewey said, quickly explaining it and shaking his head. Smiling she nodded and shook her head.

"Well my dad is supposed to be here soon so I need to make this quick," Emy said smiling and leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Hewey, almost expecting this, held the kiss and a figure entered the room.

"EMY!!!" her dad roared as he saw them kissing. Hewey broke the kiss and Emy got off his feet. Her dad came over and grabbed her by the arm. "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Emy's father roared and Emy just lowered her head and left without saying anything.

"Emy wait..." Hewey said, his voice barely a whisper as she was dragged out of the room. And finally, after all the stress that had been put on him, he finally cracked. He buried his face in his arms and started to sob, but quickly regained himself after a few minutes. Hewey stood up and left the room, the thought of what just happened to him, just washed over him and he slowly walked home.


	6. Chapter 10, The Competition

Chapter 10

The early Saturday morning sun gleamed against the sides of the busses. The buses had been ordered for their trip to VBODA, one of their major tournaments of the year. Hewey was doing a last minute check to make sure his section had everything for the trip. He wearily checked the last person's thing and told them to put the instruments on the truck and to get some good seats on the bus they were riding. Smiling, Hewey grabbed his stuff and put it on the truck also. He stepped onto the bus they were on which included the trumpets, the mellophones, and the saxophones.

Sitting down next to Beck, he looked at her. "What movies we got for the trip down?" he asked, pulling out his portable DVD player from his backpack.

"I got Black Hawk Down and Gladiator," she said showing him the two DVD cases. Hewey smiled and pointed to the Gladiator case.

The bus ride up to the place seemed very short. The 6 hours to get there passed and Hewey was having so much fun that he didn't notice that they had gotten there until the bus had stopped. Standing up he grabbed his uniform from the cabinet above his head. Thank god for charter busses, he thought to himself as he unzipped it and started to put it on, which the band director had instructed them to before they got off the bus.

Hewey jumped off the last stair of the bus and headed to where the truck with their instruments was parked. There were many people from the different sections, already getting their things off. Hewey grabbed his trumpet case and brought it to a place where he thought the section should be standing while waiting to warm up. One by one the trumpet section slowly moved over to where he was. After the final person arrived he told them to get out their instruments and put the cases back on the truck. Hewey waited while the rest put their cases back on the truck, his case being put on after he had his instrument out of it.

"Alright, now that you are all here I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday," Hewey said with a sigh. "I didn't mean for it to go that far," he said shaking his head and clearing the thought of yesterday from his mind. "Anyway, Beck play a concert G for me,"

Playing a G, Hewey matched her tone as he played his G back. "Okay now everybody tune to Beck here, while I go around making sure you have your uniform on correctly," he said, keeping his hat on as he went around. There was another reason for letting Beck do this. Hewey need someone to help take off the pressure of doing this next year, so he is testing each to see if they have what it takes. Fixing one or two peoples hats, Hewey called them back and took over.

"Now, you guys want to see our band take first don't you?" he asked smiling, and the group laughed and nodded. "Just remember what we have done and you will be fine," Hewey said smiling, almost proud of what he had helped create.

"Band attend hut!" a voice boomed out of nowhere and Hewey reeled around and to attention. "Alright I need you to form two lines, like we have practiced," the voice said and the voice turned out to be their director.

"Well this is it," Beck said nervously as she took her place behind Hewey and the rest of the section took their places as well.

The sound of the drum line as they played their marching thing, filled the parking lot. As they marched, almost everyone in step with each other, they finally reached the final hill before they reached the stadium. This is it, Hewey thought to himself as they crested the top of the hill and reached the stadium complex. They were met with a round of cheers as they marched to the fifty-yard line, went to the center of the field and halted.

"Drum majors, signal when your band is ready and then take the field in competition," a voice said as they stopped. The drum majors saluted and walked to their podium things. There were 4 hits on a snare drum and the band formed its opening formation.

"One... two... ready go," he heard the drum major say and they started their show. The many tricks and turns in the first part of the show went flawlessly.

The second part of the show there was one mistake. A trombone player turned the wrong direction but quickly fixed it, praying to god that no one had noticed.

During the final tune, the one where Hewey had a solo, he had overshot one of the high notes by a whole octave. He finished his solo and other then that the final tune went along flawlessly. Hewey, who had been torturing himself for weeks on getting that solo right, started to blush from that. Hopefully they won't know that I wasn't supposed to go that high, Hewey thought to himself as the final tune ended. They marched off the field very quickly and turned a corner and did a slow march back to the busses. When they got there the band director smiled at them.

"That was the best performance we have ever done, now put your instruments away and meet me back here in fifteen minutes," the band director said dismissing the band. Hewey laughed when one of the saxophone players "complemented" him on the high note.

"Hey what they don't know won't hurt them," was Hewey's response as he put his instrument back in its case. He handed his plume to one of the mothers and went to find his section. Laughing as they finally turned up and they waited together, their joy from the show showing as the band director called everyone back.

"With a rating of superior, the marching Hawks!" the announcer said and the stands where Hewey and the band were sitting erupted with cheers. Nobody else in their division got a superior so that means that they had taken first.

"WE won!" Hewey said patting Beck on the back and beaming. I can't believe we did it, we finally took first, he thought to him self as he cheered and the drum majors got the big trophy. This is going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 11, The Football game

Authors note: I kinda screwed up on the last chapter thing, I hit wrong button and it gave me the whole thing, I fixed but I am going to put chapter 11 and 12 together since in the revised thing they are not included. Here is chapter 11 and the rest of chapter 12.

Chapter 11

The trip back was very long. The sections were intermixed and there were flutes with the trumpets and trumpets with saxophones and so on. The band director couldn't care; he was so happy that they had finally won something that his joy shown. Just as the bus was about to leave, three flutes hopped on, explaining that they had gotten their seats taken on the other bus and they decided to come here. One of the flutes came by and sat next to Hewey, the seat being open because his friend had moved a seat up. Listening to headphones, Hewey looked out the window at the night sky. A familiar voice said something and a hand went past Hewey's face, pointing at the stars.

"We don't see many of them at home," Emy said looking at the stars.

"Yes the lights from the city block out them, this place is beautiful don't you think?" Hewey said, still looking out the window. He took off his headphones and put them in his bag.

"Yes this place is beautiful, I wish I could have lived down here. And I am sorry about my dad yesterday, he is just a little bit overprotective." Emy added and then blushed after it.

"It isn't that bad, my parents used to do that but now after going through two boys, they are used to it." Hewey said with a smile as he shook his head.

"Yeah but I still feel bad," Emy said with a sigh.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Hewey asked changing the subject, and bringing out his DVD player. "I got, Gladiator and Black Hawk Down, not many choices," Hewey said shaking his head once again.

"Lets watch gladiator, atleast it has one good looking actor in it," Emy said smiling and pressing the play button and the movie started.

A few hours later, the movie almost finished he heard the peaceful breathing of Emy beside him, her head gently rested on his shoulder. He turned the movie off and shook his head. Hewey smiled and leaned his head back, falling to sleep after about 5 minutes.

Hewey's Dream

Hewey opened his eyes and found himself standing on the paintball field, like he was that one faithful day. He turned and saw the section leader fire the paintball gun, but he didn't move and Emy was hit in the face by the paintballs.

"That will teach her," the section leader snarled and a fist flew out of nowhere and knocked him backwards, sending him to the ground. The section leader was knocked unconscious and Hewey was standing above Emy.

"No..." he said in a quite voice as he knelt down beside her and took her hand in his. Emy's eyes were full of fear and Hewey tried to comfort her. "Its okay your going to be all right, they have the paramedics on the way," Hewey said, knowing that the judge was just calling them right now.

"Hewey, I can't feel my right eye," Emy said reaching up but Hewey stopped her. What was, or in this case had been her right eye, was not there anymore and the eyelid was swollen shut.

"Its fine, you have nothing to worry about," Hewey said, a teardrop falling from his eye.

"I see a light, I don't want to go. Make it stop Hewey," she said in a begging voice. Suddenly he felt her hand go limp and knew what happened.

Hewey opened his eyes and he was back on the bus, he had slept for a good hour but now had many hours still ahead. He looked at Emy's head and smiled, thanking god that she was still here. Hewey looked out the window and just looked at the stars for the rest of the trip. Sorry again!

Chapter 12

Sometime during the final few hours of the trip, Hewey had fallen asleep. The bus came to a halt, causing everything to shift forward. Hewey's head hit the seat, but Emy's somehow managed to stay up against the seat. Hewey opened his eyes and noticed that they were at the school.

"Wake up Emy, were here," Hewey said with a yawn as he leaned back in his seat. Yawning Emy slowly woke up from her sleep.

"What, oh we are here," she said blushing at her clumsiness and then blushing at how she fell asleep on him. "Sorry for falling asleep on you,"

"Didn't bother me a bit," Hewey replied with a smile.

She smiled at him and stood up. Emy got her stuff and jumped off the bus, disappearing into the darkness. Hewey followed a few minutes later, looking around and then spotting the truck with his instrument on it. It has been a very exhausting day, he thought to himself as he took his instrument and waited for his dad.

A few minutes later his dad came. "How did you guys do?" his dad asked smiling as Hewey opened the door and got in.

"Well the bus ride up was fun and then we took first at the competition," Hewey said in one breath, smiling as the memories were coming back to him.

"That's great!" his dad exclaimed and patted his son on the shoulder. "How was the bus ride back?" his dad asked with a laugh.

"It was, well interesting," Hewey replied and ended the conversation there. Hewey nearly fell asleep in the car ride home, but managed to keep himself awake.

Two days after the competition, the band played at a home football game. When they were in the stands playing, they played many different tunes. Some of which included a faster, better version of their schools fight song, and some they just made up on the spot.

The best school in the district was slaughtering their team but that didn't stop the band from having a grand time. After they did their halftime show, which Hewey didn't mess up his solo this time, they were allowed to walk around, get some food, and that kind of stuff until the beginning of the 4th quarter.

Hewey was walking with BJ and Beck around during most of this time. They wandered, going everywhere, including over to the opposite teams bleachers for a while. Hewey had seen Emy once or twice during this time but no more then that.

"Hey your that crazy freshman from the paintball range, I saw you getting taken out on a stretcher," a junior said to Hewey as they walked by the concession stand. Hewey turned and started to explain the story, which seemed like he had done for the thousandth time that night. The junior laughed and patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

They got back to the stands with about 5 seconds to spare. Hewey made a quick apology to Mr. Burke and continued to where his section was sitting. The rest of the game went by quickly, their school losing by a grand total of 50 points. The final score was 53- 3, them. The marching band though was having the time of their lives. Their music was what kept most of the crowd there when defeat was already there.

The marching band walked out of the stands, in a usual mob like they do every game and went back to the room. Once everyone was back into his or her normal clothes, Mr. Burke made an announcement.

"The next game we will be playing with the middle schooler's. On Wednesday you will meet like you always do but we will be teaching them how to march, and play the pre-game show and when we are in the bleachers." He ended, saying it all in one breath.

"Heh, we get to be with a bunch of middle schoolers, quite fun," Hewey said to his section with a smile. "If somehow I get sick or something, Beck your in charge," Hewey ended before going off to the section leader meeting they said they were going to have. Next week will be very interesting, Hewey thought to himself as he entered the normal office place where the section leader meetings were held.


	8. Chapter 12 The Middle Schoolers long wai...

Chapter 13

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, swamped by schoolwork and the verrrrrrrrry long wait for the next chappy… hope yall are still out there… heres a list of the people in the story…

Hewey (its an acronym btw)- me

Beck- one of my friends, also uses fanfic

Drew- One of my best friends, description of him in story is most likely like him

Emy- Girl I have a major crush on, descriptions about her really match. I am working on it so cut me some slack…

BJ- another friend from band, wow I have a lot of them

Brandi- another one of my friends, she wanted me to include her so I did, but she isn't a junior like she is in the story

That's it for now, tell me if I've missed any.

"DETAIL ATTEND HUT!" Hewey's voice called once again and as one, the trumpet section snapped to attention. "Alright, that is how you go to attention," He said to the on looking middle school trumpet players. "At this position, you cannot move, or fidget. Now lets see how you do it." Hewey said with a smile and said at ease to the section. "Now, middle schoolers attend hut!" He said and about one or two middle schoolers went straight to attention, the rest got there a few seconds later.

"It could be better, but that's what you will be working on next year," Hewey said to them with a grin. He told them that they could have 5 minutes off and he laid down on the grass. "This is the life…" Hewey said, his voice trailing off and closing his eyes.

"Yes it is," came the voice of Beck, as she sat down next to him. She smiled and shook her head, looking at the middle schoolers talk amongst them. "Do you remember when we were that small?" Beck asked in a distant voice.

"Not really, all I can remember of the last two years is band," Hewey replied with a grin. That was a truthful answer, he really couldn't remember what he had done, too many things had happened since then.

"Yeah sometimes I feel like that," She replied and kicked in the foot, signaling that the break was over.

"Oh right! Alright, lets see who is the best middle school marcher," Hewey said standing up. Stretching he told the middle schoolers to form two equal lines.

"Now when I say go, you match eight steps forward, do a right turn, and then march eight steps in that direction," Hewey said, marching what he had just said to them. The middle schoolers nodded and Hewey called them to attention.

"Alright, now you two, step up here," Hewey said pointing to some very nervous looking eighth graders. "What's your name kid?" he asked the shorter of the two.

"My names, Brian," the eighth grader replied in a shaky voice.

"And you?" Hewey said asking the other eighth grader.

"Kyle's my name," the other one said proud and with a perky smile.

"Alright now, you two will go on my command. Detail attend hut!" Hewey called and they snapped to attention.

"Mark time four, forward march" Hewey said and they marched straight forward and did the turns almost perfectly. "Hmm interesting…" Hewey said under his breath as he signaled them to stop.

"Anyone think they could beat that?" Hewey asked, looking at the other middle schoolers in the group. As the day went on the middle schoolers got better at marching and learned the pre game show. At the end of the day Hewey looked up at the sky, letting his thoughts drift.

"This has been an interesting week," he said to himself as he sat on the grass and let his thoughts take him into a dreamlike state.


End file.
